


Welcoming Woods

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, Other, Porn Battle, trees?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A respite for a weary traveler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming Woods

In the quiet, still forest, the grass is cool against Dana's skin, welcoming after the heat of the desert. The water from the stream is cool, too, sweet against her dry lips. She kneels in the grass on the edge of the stream, hands cupped to hold the water, and drinks her fill in the shade of trees that tower above her. The air is cool against her skin when she sheds her clothing, wading into the water to wash the dust of the desert from her skin.

The water pulls against her legs, caresses her skin as it tumbles by. It kisses her lips when she ducks her head under the surface, tugs gently though her hair. It drips in teasing lines down her body when she climbs out of the water to the bank of the stream. The grass brushes against her legs, stirred by the wind, but there isn't any wind.

The forest is not quiet. The forest isn't still.

She looks up into the swaying branches of the trees and listens to the voices that murmur in the leaves. They rise and fall in cadence with the not-wind, and the water from the stream plays counterpoint to them. They sing, silent and roaring, the sound shivering along her skin. Her hands are wet when she brings them to her mouth to smother her gasp.

The weight of the sound draws her down, pressing against her skin until she's stretched out on the grass looking up at ceiling of branches above her. Goosebumps rise along her skin at the coolness of the grass, the warmth of the sound. The grass flutters against her skin, tickles along her sides and at the backs of her knees. She squirms in the grass and closes her eyes, laughing with the rhythm of the leaves on the branches and the pulse of the water in the stream.

The branches are closer when she opens her eyes, close enough to brush silky leaves across her cheeks, her hair, her lips. The leaves are wet with cool, sweet water that drips on her tongue and streaks over her skin with each caress. She arches into the touch and the leaves trail down her throat, down her chest. They touch her nipples, wet, cold, and her skin tightens in response. A leaf rubs the tip of her nipple, dragging a rough edge over sensitive skin and the sound she makes flows with the song of the forest.

The grass puts soft pressure on the inside of her thighs, and the cadence of the sound quickens, matching her pulse. She sighs and lets her legs spread, lets the caress of the grass from below and the touch of the leaves from above open her to their gently insistent touch.

The leaves tangle and catch in the tight curls between her legs, teasing, and she whispers encouragement. She shudders when the cool leaves touch her hot skin, the wetness on them mixing with the slickness between the folds of her labia. She reaches between her legs, parting her labia, and the grass undulates in the hot space between her fingers. The thin leaves lick into her, slick and cold, and she arches off the ground.

The branches press against her, leaves rubbing her skin, rubbing the soft skin over her clit. A broad leaf laps at her like a tongue, rasping over the full length of her sex before pushing back the hood of her clit. The grass surges upward and flicks against her clit, and she trembles on the edge of her orgasm. The leaves are everywhere now, touching every inch of her skin, slick and rough, and the forest sings with delight as she cries out in pleasure.

Dana falls back to the ground, breath and pulse both slowing in the stillness. She looks up at the branches laced together against the darkening sky. She rolls to her side in the warm, dry grass and falls asleep to the sound of the leaves rustling softly.


End file.
